A Night He Will Always Remember
by GeorgieM
Summary: Zack is going solo to his senior prom.  A surprise visitor will make it an unforgetable night.


**_Not sure if this is going to be a one shot or more. What do you think? Should I write more? Please review and let me know._**

**_*I don't own SL or it's characters.*_**

Zack took one last look in the mirror, straightening his dark silver tie and buttoning his pin-striped tuxedo jacket. Pulling at the cuffs, he nods his head in satisfaction. Setting his fedora on his head at jaunty angle, he grins at his reflection.

"I look amazing." He frowns and sighs sadly. "Too bad there's no one to appreciate it." With that, he pockets his wallet and keys and walks out of his room, softly closing the door behind him. Walking towards the grand ballroom, Zack can hear the boom of music playing and the chattering of his friends and classmates enjoying the prom. He stops just outside the open doors before joining the festivities.

Zack leans against the railing and watches the sway of people, catching glimpses of his brother and friends. They were all having a great time and it made him feel even lonelier. His girlfriend, Maya, had left the ship a month ago because of family issues. They broke up when she left because she didn't want a long-distance relationship. Zack was hurt but understood and let her go without a fight.

Looking back, he wondered how much he had really loved her. She couldn't have been the One because he doesn't hurt anymore. One month and she is already just a fond memory.

So, Zack is standing here, outside his prom, dateless. He never thought this would be how his prom would end up but, after Maya left, he just wasn't interested in playing the field again. Zack had enjoyed having a steady girlfriend for the first time and wanted that again, so he hadn't bothered asking anyone to be his date. He didn't want just anyone to share this with. He wanted someone special.

For a brief moment, Zack's mind flashes to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed goddess that he has loved for what seems like forever. He snorts to himself. "As if she's going to show up here as my date. Like that is really going to happen." Zack mutters, shaking his head at his fantasy. Taking a deep breath, he stands up and walks through the doors to the party inside.

Looking around, he admires the job Cody, who had been in charge of the prom committee, did on the decorations. The theme was the 1920s with lots of glitz and glam. The guys are dressed to the nines in gangster suits and fedoras. The girls swirl in glittering flapper dresses and sparkling headbands. It really is going to be a night to remember.

Zack spots his brother and friends congregating over on the other side by another open door. Seeing him, they wave him over excitedly. Joining the group, everyone exchanges complements on how great they look. Bailey, his brother's date, has on slim fitting midnight blue dress with overlapping layers of fabric that clings enticingly to her curves. London came with Marcus, who flew in for the occasion on London's helicopter. He dress is glittery pink with off-the-shoulder cap sleeves. Addison, Wood's date, has on a canary yellow dress with a swirly skirt ruffle. The guys all have on tuxes with vests to match their date's dress. The tuxes have the 1920s cut and all are the deepest black in color with black fedoras. Zack is the only one who went with the pin-stripe but, on him, it looks devilishly handsome, especially with the dark silver vest and tie.

The music pauses for a second before starting up with a slow song that sounds vaguely familiar to Zack's ears. The couples smile at each other knowingly and, without a word, walk off to the dance floor leaving Zack by himself. He turns to watch, envious of his friends but happy for them as well. A moment later, Zack feels a light touch on his arm and the sweet sound of a girls voice that he would recognize anywhere.

"Hey Sweet Thang." Zack turns to find Maddie standing behind him smiling. "I believe I owe you a dance." She looks up into his eyes and holds out her hand.

"You came." Zack whispers, wrapping his hand around hers.

"I told you I would." Maddie pulls him onto the dance floor and they sway to the music, Zack finally realizing that it's the same song from Maddie's prom. "I missed you." Maddie whispers to him, a single tear glistening in her eye. Zack pulls her closer and kisses her temple. Everyone else forgotten.

"I missed you, too." Zack smiles down at her.

"Zack." Maddie says hesitantly, not sure how to continue. "Would you do something for me?"

"Anything Maddie." Zack looks at her quizzically. "You know that."

"I know." Maddie answers a small smile playing on her lips. She stops dance and pulls him out the door into the moonlit night, stopping once they reach the deserted sky deck. She looks out over the vast, black water and the thousands of twinkling stars overhead. Zack gives her a minute before placing his finger on her cheek and gently turning her to face him.

"What is it Maddie?" Zack asks, still caressing her cheek with his fingers. Maddie raises a hand and lays in over his, pressing his hand against her face.

"It's been so long." Maddie sighs, releasing his hand. "I can't believe how much you've changed. I have to admit it makes me a little worried."

"Worried?" Zack ask, his confusion evident.

"Yeah," Maddie smiles up at him sadly. "Worried that you have forgotten me. With so many great adventures and beautiful girls filling up the time you've been here, I can't help but wonder if you have outgrown me."

"Never." Zack answers, emphatically. "I know you never felt for me what I did for you, but that doesn't change anything. It doesn't matter where I go or how beautiful the girls are, nothing compares to you." Unable to resist, he lowers his head and softly brushes his lips across hers, eliciting the most delicious tingling sensation. Zack leans back a little and looks Maddie in the eyes, framing her face with his hands. "I love you, Maddie. I always have." The intensity of the confession causes Maddie to gasp in surprise and then smile blindingly up at him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Maddie pulls him down and crashes her lips onto his. Tilting her head to deepen the kiss, they both moan in pleasure at the contact. Zack lowers his hands to wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer to his heated body. Maddie feels him move them until her back is against a wall. He presses against her, breaking away from her lips to trail teasing kisses across her cheek and down her neck. Maddie pulls Zack closer, humming softly in pleasure. Finding an opportunity, she nips at Zack's ear, gently grazing it with her teeth causing him to shiver at the feeling.

He leans back to look at her, a blaze burning in his eyes. Closing them, he takes a deep breath before opening them again, trying to tame the beast in him. Looking to the side, he finds a lounge chair nearby and walks her over to sit down, situating her comfortably on his lap. Maddie curls up on his chest with a happy smile, lazily playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. He chuckles at her.

"Not that I minded," Zack says, eyes the girl on his lap appreciatively. "but what was that?"

"I told you I missed you." Maddie answers with her eyes downcast and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"There's more to it than that." Zack states, clearly wanting more of an explanation. "A handshake and a hug says you missed me. This was way more than that."

"You said you love me." Maddie begins, still fiddling with his buttons. "I thought I had lost you and you said you still love me, that you have always loved me."

"Lost me?" Zack is beginning to understand what she is trying to say and smiles adoringly at her. "Like that would ever happen, especially since now I get the feeling there is reason to hope." Maddie nods her head and blushes even more before looking into his eyes. With a soft sigh, she continues.

"Things changed after the last time I came onboard. I couldn't see the little kid who annoyed me so much and who was one of my dearest friends. They changed even more drastically after I kissed you. I know I didn't let on, but I felt my world stop for a moment the second our lips touched. It was fireworks and it scared me. I left without telling you and I missed you. I missed you more and more every day until I couldn't hide from the truth anymore." Maddie looks at Zack, letting everything she's feeling show in her eyes. "I love you Zack."

Zack jumps up with a happy shout and swings her around in his arms. Lowering her down to the floor, he leans in for a fierce kiss. "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Maddie nods her head as happy tears streak down her cheeks. Zack wipes them away and kisses her again. "I do have one more thing to say."

"What's that?" Maddie asks, curious. Zack steps away and looks at her from head to toe. She is wearing a dark silver fringe flapper dress with a matching silver headband.

"I have got one gorgeous girlfriend!" Zack grins at her, waggling his eyebrows. Maddie giggles at his antics and wraps an arm around his waist. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and leads her back to the prom. "Well, Sweet Thang, wanna dance with your boyfriend?"

The rest of the prom went by filled with dancing, friends and stolen kisses. It was not the night Zack had been expecting at the beginning. It was so much better. With Maddie, it had been perfect. Afterwards, the two of them had walked back to Zack's room. After Marcus left, Zack never got a new roommate so they had the place to themselves. Zack changed into a pair of sleep pants and Maddie changed into the top that went with them. They cuddled up on Zack's bed and talked until the first hints of dawn streaked across the sky before falling asleep in each others arms.

_**So, what do you think? Should there be more? Please review and let me know.**_


End file.
